


every inch of my love

by SwingBallBlues



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crying During Sex, Explicit Language, Hotel Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, happy birthday wonho!!!, showho, this is just sex you guys and i'm not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwingBallBlues/pseuds/SwingBallBlues
Summary: Because it's been a while Hyunwoo only wants to get Hoseok accustomed to the feeling again, wants it to be as good or even better than the last time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this picture](http://rockstarfuckup.tumblr.com/image/160505970059).
> 
>  
> 
> i have no excuse for this other than i miss them and no one's written a filthy smutty showho just for the sake of it in a while. enjoy.

Traveling is easy. Sure, airports are a hassle, the waiting, the immigration papers, the neck cramps... But Hoseok _loves_ it. Growing up, he never had a lot of opportunities to go overseas for the holidays, so now whenever he has to he deems it more as a vacation rather than a business trip. He made the grade, is now living the life he always dreamed of, and loving every minute of it. He deals with jet lags by going to the gym, sweating off his heavy limbs and the funny taste in his mouth from the plane food until he's loose and content. By the time he goes to the uncreased pristine white bed, usually in the company of one of his members in the bed next to him, he rests as easy as a baby lamb.

 

The sleeping arrangements are one thing to get excited over as well. Usually, he's paired with Hyunwoo, and when he's not he'll casually ask for a swap. Some nights they share the bed together, some nights when one of them is too overwhelmed by fatigue they don't. Some nights Hoseok can moan out the sweet sound of his release as loud as he pleases, some nights he has Hyunwoo's fingers shoved into his mouth to keep quiet.

 

Tonight, they're in Singapore, minutes to midnight, bellies full, ready for bed. Hyunwoo is in the shower, whilst Hoseok is sat by the bed in his bathrobe, waiting for him. Hoseok always makes sure he brings his speakers whenever they have to leave home so he did, the soft music idly playing as he mumbles along to the words. It's been a while since the last time they had time for themselves, so Hoseok is determined to make the best of it. Although he would've liked Hyunwoo to make him scream, he can't risk messing up his vocal chords for the rehearsal tomorrow. What a pity...

 

Thoughts of Hyunwoo naked in the shower suddenly cloud his brain, so he moves to lay flat on the bed, the sheets cold in contrast of his body that's beginning to warm. He didn't bother getting dressed after shower, mainly because he wants to let Hyunwoo know what he has in mind for them for the night. He brings a hand down to rub at his groin, the fabric of the robe providing an excellent friction, getting him aroused quickly. He plants his legs onto the bed and spreads them wide, his hand pumping up and down his cock as he bites his lip. It really has been some time since they last had sex, and he's missed being told how good he looks debauched, how the sweat trickling down his abs and the come painting his chest turn Hyunwoo on more than any porno spread he could think of. Shifting slightly, he gets his palm under the robe to take his cock in hand, now blatantly whimpering. The sensation gets too hot too fast, so he completely misses it when Hyunwoo walks out of the shower in a matching bathrobe, eyes bulging out of the socket at the display.

 

"Hoseok-ah," Hyunwoo calls, his voice laden with want.

 

Hoseok doesn't still his movements as he meets Hyunwoo's gaze, his face flushed. "I couldn't wait," he reasons. He lifts his leg up in the air towards Hyunwoo, and the older takes it, bringing his lips to kiss Hoseok's foot, and takes them higher to kiss his calf, his knee, his shaking thigh.

 

"Ah, you're wet already," Hyunwoo points out, his eyes on Hoseok's leaking tip. Hyunwoo moves closer to mouth at the base, his tongue peeking out to tease the skin. 

 

"Fuck," Hoseok pants. "Kiss it," he orders, and Hyunwoo is happy to oblige. Moving his plush and moist lips along the underside, he leaves little pecks and the sounds make Hoseok go half mad. Hoseok only stops jerking himself when Hyunwoo's mouth closes around the head of his cock. Hyunwoo knows how to put his tongue into good use, sucking obscenely, and Hoseok really can't help thrusting up into that tight, wet heat. Hyunwoo takes it so well, Hoseok can't afford feeling guilty for rubbing him raw. 

 

When Hoseok looks down, Hyunwoo is watching him, eyes dark and mouth stretched with saliva dripping down his chin. He can't stare too long because then he's coming, shouting Hyunwoo's name as he tugs at his hair, hips canting up to make Hyunwoo take all of it. Forming a coherent remark is impossible so he just drags Hyunwoo up to kiss him on the mouth properly, licking into him to get a taste of himself.

 

"Eat more fruit," Hyunwoo suddenly says, his voice a thick rasp. Hoseok looks at him weird, eyebrows cocked, until he realizes Hyunwoo is talking about his semen. He bursts out laughing, landing kisses on Hyunwoo's lips again and again. 

 

"I will," he promises with a grin, "Sorry if it was unpleasant," he caresses Hyunwoo's cheek to emphasize his apology.

 

Hyunwoo shakes his head, smiling. "Still delicious," he leans in to rest his forehead against Hoseok's, "God, I'm so horny. Can I fuck you?"

 

Hoseok laughs again, snickering as he kisses him. "Thought you'd never ask," and he proceeds to disrobe both of them swiftly. Hyunwoo is hard, Hoseok _has_ to suppress the urge to wolf-whistle at the sight of his gorgeous alpha cock. When their bodies touch in a way they didn't before, Hoseok lets out a low moan. 

 

"Like this," Hoseok grits out, Hyunwoo's hand pinching his nipple distracting him in one too many ways, "Do me like this."

 

"We need lube," Hyunwoo says, licking the other pert nub.

 

"No rubber. I want to feel all of you. I _need_ to feel all of you."

 

Hyunwoo thinks of protesting but he can't lie, it feels a world better without the condom separating them. Kissing Hoseok's chest, he gets up to produce one faithful bottle of lube from Hoseok's duffle bag. When they're not together it suffices for more innocent purposes, but that alone is a rare occurrence. He doesn't immediately pounce on the younger, taking a second to appreciate the body presented to him. Hoseok doesn't work out to keep in shape only for himself and the fans, he also works out for _him_. Hyunwoo never demands anything, Hoseok is beautiful to him no matter how build or soft, but the compliments flow out of him just as easy. With bigger muscles there's more to grab, more to bite, more to kiss, and more to please. 

 

"Stop ogling at me and put that cock where it belongs," Hoseok huffs, extending his legs on the bed.

 

Hyunwoo smirks, climbing up the bed but not quite touching Hoseok. "And where would that be? Show me."

 

Hoseok's embarrassment makes its appearance on his face but he points at his ass in faux pride still. "In here," he mutters. "C'mon," he reaches out with his leg to coax Hyunwoo.

 

Hyunwoo moves then, satisfied, and kisses Hoseok's impatient lips. He coats his fingers in the liquid and lingers one at Hoseok's hole, inciting the anticipation. He wants to hear Hoseok whine.

 

"I know what you're doing," Hoseok says, his breathing slow, too worked up to complain, "I need your cock like yesterday, Hyunwoo."

 

Hyunwoo pleads guilty and eases one finger in, sensing the barely there resistance. When he adds another, he hears Hoseok hissing.

 

"All good?"

 

Hoseok nods, worrying his lower lip. "Keep going."

 

He curls his fingers, pushing them in and out until the glide is slick and effortless. He hoists up one of Hoseok's legs onto his shoulder to change the angle, and pushes the third and fourth fingers in altogether. Hoseok's formerly closed eyes shoot open as he gasps in surprise. 

 

"Okay?" Hyunwoo inquires, inching the digits deeper slowly.

 

It's more than enough, but Hoseok's still taking it, tears springing at the corners of his eyes. "Hyunwoo, please, just give it to me," he pleads, his cock twitching into full hardness as he speaks. 

 

Because it's been a while Hyunwoo only wants to get Hoseok accustomed to the feeling again, wants it to be as good or even better than the last time. He needs to make sure Hoseok's well prepped. He eventually relents, though, pulling out his wet fingers and stroking his own cock with them. He lubes his cock up some more, groaning. Before putting it in Hoseok's pink and twitching hole, he dips down to kiss Hoseok's lids and wipe the tears, mumbling "I love you," against the skin. At Hoseok's weak nod, Hyunwoo lines himself up and hooks Hoseok's legs over his shoulders.

 

His cock is met with no struggle, he bottoms out easily at the first thrust. Pulling it out and shoving it back in feels incredible, Hyunwoo can imagine how fast he would've come if Hoseok had been so tight. 

 

"Hoseok, look at me," Hyunwoo says, and when Hoseok obediently opens his eyes they're huge, red-rimmed but still mesmerizing. His mouth is gracing Hyunwoo's ears with endless mewls; the feeling of Hyunwoo slamming into him, the jut of his hips slapping his ass, and the heavy weight on top of him so dearly missed and yet so much better than he remembers. Hyunwoo kisses Hoseok's knee and leans down to kiss his lips, bending Hoseok along with him. Hoseok finally does _scream_ when Hyunwoo rams into his prostate, never ceasing down his pace even as he smothers the younger with sloppy kisses.

 

Hyunwoo doesn't have to look to know Hoseok's dripping, so he takes his cock and pumps it fast and hard, simultaneous with his thrusts. Hoseok sobs, unable to decide whether to push up into Hyunwoo's hand or push down onto his cock. 

 

Hoseok faintly mouths "I love you," before he's pulling Hyunwoo down to kiss him again. Hoseok is close, Hyunwoo can feel his whole body quivering, can hear the urgency in his voice. He spurs him on instead, jerking him off until Hoseok cries out a final high-pitched moan and clenches down on his cock punishingly. Hoseok comes plenty, the mess splattered onto his chin and torso, and he's still milking Hyunwoo, the vice-like grip around his cock almost knocking the breath out of him. Hyunwoo's powerful orgasm comes not long after, his hips stuttering as Hoseok bows his back and moans again. When he's finished thrusting his load into Hoseok, he helplessly collapses his weight on top of him.

 

"You're a dork. A very heavy one," Hoseok says, but doesn't fight him off. 

 

Hyunwoo's still catching his breath, running his hand through Hoseok's hair mindlessly. "Do you really want me to pull out?"

 

Hoseok hums, and then shakes his head. "Not yet. Stay like this a bit," he replies if not shyly. Hoseok likes the feeling of being full, and Hyunwoo likes the warmth before it gets too uncomfortable and painful. Hoseok's itching to be the small spoon but he wraps his arms around Hyunwoo just the same, kissing the top of his head. He'd completely forgotten about the songs playing through his speakers until both of their breathings have calmed down and the room is filled only with the smooth sound of pop guitar riffs under the female singer's voice. He wonders just how loud they were being and whether any of the neighboring guests will file a complaint or not.

 

"Hyunwoo-yah," Hoseok calls, tugging at Hyunwoo's hair to catch his attention, "Next time you wanna fist me, give me a heads up first, will you?"

 

Hyunwoo chuckles, the vibration going straight to his cock and into Hoseok. "I was totally going for that."

 

Hoseok smiles back, running his forefinger along Hyunwoo's bottom lip. Ever so lush, those inviting lips welcome two of Hoseok's fingers, pressing down on Hyunwoo's tongue until the older takes the initiative to suck on them. 

 

"You're going to have to fuck me again if you keep this up," Hoseok says, watching Hyunwoo with hooded eyes.

 

Hyunwoo pulls off with a smirk, and then moves to pull his slack cock out of Hoseok, eliciting moans from both of them.

 

"You mind if I do?" Hyunwoo asks, though he already knows the answer.

 

"Absolutely not," Hoseok says as he gets up to kiss him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> safe sex can be really sexy and really good too but maybe next time :^) lol
> 
>  
> 
> happy birthday shin hoseok <3


End file.
